Kyle Slater
Kyle Slater '''made his first appearance 30 October 2015. He is the son of Brian and Alison Slater and brother of Sean, Stacey, Siobhan and Shannon. About Kyle was born '''Sarah Slater and struggled to live as the person he always felt he was inside. This has given him a determination to achieve his dreams and make his life a happy one that was worth the fight. He aspires to be a top chef and ran the kitchen in his mother’s Blackpool B&B. Since moving to the Big Smoke he has bagged a job at Burger King but sees it as a foothold in a working kitchen. Backstory Kyle is the son of Brian Slater and Alison Slater and the half-brother of Stacey Slater and Sean Slater. Kyle was born Sarah Slater and struggled to live as the person he always felt he was inside. Kyle got a tattoo that reads I was born to survive after Shannon's boyfriend and his mates beat him up. This result in Kyle being in hospital and when he got out he got a sex change. This has given him a determination to achieve his dreams and make his life a happy one that was worth the fight. He aspires to be a top chef and ran the kitchen in his mother’s Blackpool B&B. Since moving to the Big Smoke he has bagged a job at Burger King but sees it as a foothold in a working kitchen Kyle's mum had a key to a safety deposit box. She cleared it out when she found out he'd died. It contained Photos. Birth certificates, Letters and Marriage certificates. Kyle family didn't know about Stacy's family, until Brian died. Even then Kyle's Mum wouldn't tell anyone. On Kyle's 21st his mum wrapped the contents from the safety deposit box and sent it to Kyle as a present. As she wanted to hurt him as they don't get on. Kyle doesn't really remember his father. He was only five when he died. He remembers building sandcastles in Norfolk and and sticking little flags in them. He'd fill a bucket with water and we'd make moats around them. A few months after he disappeared, Kyle's Mum bumped into someone he uses to work with, another builder. He told her he'd died. Kyle's mum use to cook a lot at the B&B, when Kyle was a kid, his mum use to make the food at the B&B. Kyle use to help, which is where he learnt to cook. When Kyle want to change into a man his mum though he was just emotional but her answer was to take him to the doctors and put him on pills at 13 as she thought he was depressed. Sophie Dodd works with Kyle in a fastfood restaurant. They been my best friends since they started high school.They moved down to London from Blackpool. They are in Walford with their flatmates Ricksy Hicks and one other unnamed flatmate. Storylines Kyle first arrives in Walford on Halloween and is seen by Stacey watching her from afar. She sees him throughout the day, and he briefly goes to her party that night, though he leaves shortly afterwards, revealing (to the audience) that he has a key around his neck similar to one that Stacey previously had but that was taken by her mother, Jean Slater. Kyle later attends a church service that Stacey is also at, and he sits behind her while she prays. When Kyle gets up to leave, Stacey shouts after him, asking if she knows him, and later tells her boyfriend Martin Fowler that she is being stalked. When Jean visits Stacey, Stacey tells her about her stalker. Jean's husband, Ollie Walters, says someone visited Jean recently, and Jean eventually reveals that Stacey's father Brian had another family, and Stacey realises that Kyle is her half brother. In the new year, Kyle resolves to introduce him to Stacey, so he returns to Walford, supported by his friends Sophie Dodd and Ricksy Hicks. He tells Stacey he is her brother, and she is upset when he talks about his memories of their father. Kyle mentions his sisters, Siobhan and Shannon, and hands Stacey envelopes for her and her brother Sean Slater that Kyle found in Brian's safety deposit box that the key opened. Stacey notes that Kyle is the only one of Brian's children whose name does not start with the letter S. They agree to stay in touch, and Kyle tells Sophie that he does not want Stacey to know his secret.60 After Stacey runs away from the square with her son Arthur and hides in the allotments, she calls Kyle, saying he is the only person she can trust. Kyle takes her to a café, and while she is changing Arthur's nappy, Kyle calls Martin from her phone, who calls him a fraud, after hearing from Charlie Slater that Brian only had daughters with his other wife, including one named Sarah. Stacey takes the phone from Kyle and Martin tells her that Kyle is not her brother, so Stacey accuses him of being the devil before running away. Martin and Kush Kazemiarrive shortly afterwards, and warn Kyle not to follow them. He later returns during Charlie's funeral, where Stacey freaks out upon seeing him and flees with Arthur. Kyle returns a month later and gives Martin a box from Brian's safety deposit box for Stacey. Martin tells Kyle that Stacey has been sectioned and blames him for this, and Martin warns him away from Walford. When Stacey has a home visit, Kyle returns but Stacey tells him to leave and tells Martin to throw the box away. When Kyle finds her later, she calls him a liar as Brian only had three daughters with his other wife, so Kyle says he used to be Stacey's sister Sarah, and he is transgender. Stacey accepts this and allows Kyle to move into her home. When Stacey is discharged from hospital, she arranges a family lunch with Kyle, Martin, Jean, Ollie and her cousin Belinda Peacock. Jean refuses to believe Kyle is Stacey's brother, so he is forced to reveal that he is transgender, but Jean still does not believe him.116 Kyle later gets a job at Ian Beale's restaurant as a chef. Kyle later embarks on a brief feud with newcomer Andy Flynn when Andy seems to be trying it on with Stacey, despite her being engaged to Martin. Kyle's suspicions result in him trying to shake Andy off of his ladder. When Stacey reminds him that that is how their father died, Kyle cools the feud. Kyle is later disappointed when the residents start to realise that he is transgender but they are accepting of this. When Stacey realises that Kyle's mother, Alison Slater has never seen him as a man, she arranges for her to meet Kyle. Alison meets Kyle but cannot bring herself to accept Kyle as a man. This upsets Kyle. A few weeks later, Stacey and Martin get married, much to Kyle's delight. Kyle later realises that the burglary that took place at the restaurant was actually down to Ian's adopted son, Steven Beale. However, he agrees not to tell anyone after Steven sends him on a course. When Martin's teenage daughter, Bex Fowler, moves in with the Fowlers, Kyle attempts to ask Steven for a pay rise but he does not agree. Following the course, Kyle is featured in a magazine, and the person who ran the course contacts him to offer him a job in France. Kyle wants to take the job but does not want to leave Stacey and Martin short of money. However, Stacey, Martin and Ian all encourage him to follow his dreams. After Alison phones him and calls him Kyle for the first time, his confidence is boosted, so he accepts the job. After cooking a final meal for his family, Kyle leaves. Gallery Kyle Slater.jpg|Kyle Slater Kyle's Unnamed Flatmate.jpg|Kyle's Unnamed Flatmate Kyle Slater Tattoo (22 March 2016).jpg|Kyle Slater Tattoo (2016) Kyle Slater Tattoo 2 (22 March 2016).jpg|Kyle Slater Tattoo (2016) Kyle Slater Tattoo (14 April 2016).jpg|Kyle Slater Tattoo (14 April 2016) Kyle Slater Top Caterer Magazine (22 November 2016).jpg|Kyle Slater Top Caterer Magazine (22 November 2016) Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Male Characters Category:LGBT Characters Category:Past Characters Category:Slater Family Category:2015 Arrivals Category:2016 Departures